Knights of Darkness
by sain-kookie
Summary: Live in a new town with your dad,whom you haven't seen in years doesn't seem so bad. Especially if you get to meet a hot,anti-socal Kouji...who isn't even human. Stalkers, vampires, werewolves,it seems Takuya's gonna be really busy.Based off Twilight
1. Every Start Has An End

**Sain-Kookie:** Welcome all, and if you know me then welcome once again.

I want to see if people would like some of the stories I want to write so I am at least going to write a chapter or two on each story and see if I get any good reviews or if people would go on my profile and review.

Well, here is the story so enjoy! And if you don't like it, well I'm sorry so review and tell me what you think.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

_Flashbacks_

"Talking"

-Thinking-

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Ratings: **Nothing in this chapter, maybe swearing

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon, but this story is mine!!

* * *

(Takuya's Pov)

The skies were perfectly clear as my mom hurried to drive me to the train station in Tokyo.

You always had to arrive minutes earlier than supposed to since the platforms were so crowded, but to me it didn't matter. In a way it seemed to be a challenge or a puzzle that you have to solve.

I was trying to memorize every little detail I could of the large town of Tokyo, knowing I might not be back for a while. Today I was heading off to the small town of Shinuya, the town where my dad lives.

Happiness seemed to flow through my whole body for several reasons. One: I was finally getting away from my annoying mother.

She acts as if she knows me and knows what's best but the truth is she doesn't. She's always scolding me on how I can do better even when I'm giving everything a 110 effort.

I get good grades at school and I still manage to do a sport, soccer specifically, everyday. Sometimes I'd wished she could lay off a bit.

Second reason: I get to be with my dad after at least three years of not being able to visit. And if I have to say it's anyone's fault, I'd easily blame my mom.

"Takuya," my mom started for the millionth time since I told her my plan of going to live with my father, "are you sure you want to do this?"

"Mom, I already made up me mind," I sighed while trying to convince her that I had already made up mind.

"If you feel you don't like it there or you feel home sick, you can just call me and I'll get you a ticket so you could come home."

I decided to ignore her as she finished driving and parked near the crowded train station. I hurriedly got my small bags and tried to find my platform. Once I saw the sign "Shibuya" by an arriving train, I said my good-bye to my mom and left on my long journey.

From Tokyo to Shibuya it was usually two hours. But it always seemed to take for ever. I found a empty seat with plenty of space for my bags and luckily there was a window. Bored already I looked outside, looking as the scenery changed quickly.

The tall buildings were already disappearing and the outskirts of Tokyo were coming into view. I stayed looking at the window until I dosed off.

When I woke up, only one hour and thirty minutes had past and the scenery had changed dramatically. There were no buildings in sight. Instead there was a forest which seemed very lively and beautiful.

Finally, I had arrived at Shibuya after a tiring two hour trip. Once i got off the train, I found my dad had been waiting for me. It was already dark so I couldn't read the expression on his face.

The drive home was being pretty quiet and it was a bit nerve wrecking, so it seemed as is my dad wanted to break the ice.

"So Takky, how was your trip?"

I couldn't help but smile at the fact that his dad still called me by my old nickname even after all these years. Maybe living with my dad wouldn't be so bad.

"It was relatively…boring I think?"

Raising an eyebrow he turned to face me, "You think?"

Giving him one of my trade mark grins I told him how my trip on the train went, "Well, I kind of fell asleep for most of the train ride so I really wouldn't know how to describe that."

I heard a chuckle come form my dad. That was one of the qualities I liked and got from my dad, a good sense of humor.

"I got you a car so you wouldn't have to walk or take a taxi to school everyday," he announced as we arrived to his, and now my new home.

There parked outside on the small drive-way to our home was a silver Volvo. It seemed to be an older model but it didn't bother me cause it still looked good to me.

My dad's house was the house where he and my mom lived in before they decided to split. It had three bedrooms and two bathrooms and was a two story building. The parking space was big enough for our two cars. The outside was a aqua color with white trimming. It looked fairly clean.

The inside was different than the outside. I somehow wondered how my dad ever managed to live in here. The house was a bit clustered with trash and dirty laundry but it was nothing I couldn't clean up in a few hours since, after all, back with my mom I always did her chores…stupid lazy ass mom.

The walls in the kitchen and living room were had a light brown hue which matched with the scarlet colored carpet. There was a bit of furniture around the house which made it feel welcoming.

I went up to my bedroom, which was the second largest in the house, to unpack so I could tidy up the house a bit… I have to say I got that from my mother.

Hopefully I would fit in my new high school. My dad had enrolled me a bit before I came over to move in with him. I wondered if I would stand out from everyone here.

I had to say I did look a bit smaller than most average boys, but that never really bothered me. I had a nice build, which I have to say is thanks to me being athletic. I had tan skin and brown colored hair. My eyes were also brown like my hair only they were a lighter hue. There was almost always a smile plastered on my face.

I had a lot of friends back at my old school. A lot of people told me it was because of my optimistic personality which seemed to cheer anyone up. I had to wonder if it would be any different here.

Once I finish unpacking, I headed down stairs and started my mission to get this house spick and span. I managed to finish in less than an hour so I had plenty of time to make my dad dinner.

Saying good night to my dad, I prepared to go to bed. I had a good nights sleep since it was relatively quiet here in my dad's neighborhood.

I woke up the next morning only to be greeted with total darkness and the thick looking fog outside. Breakfast with my father was short and quiet. It seemed we still had to get use to each other.

He wished me luck at school and then departed to go to work. When he left, I sat there in the kitchen wondering what I should do. The house was relatively quiet, which scared me a bit since I'm not use to being left on my own.

I went back up to my room and prepared my school bag, deciding it was fine to arrive a bit early so that way I can go looking around the school. I grabbed my keys and headed out, ready to officially start this day.

Outside, it was slightly cold. I fortunately had my new jacket with me. The inside of my Volvo was nice and warm, probably because me dad had cleaned it before I arrived. The seats seemed new since there was not a rip or stain on them and they had a nice cinnamon smell to them.

I turn it on and finally headed to school. There was thankfully a sign that said "Shibuya High." If I never saw it I would have most likely have gotten lost. I found the student parking lot and I found a spot near the office.

Turning off the engine I headed out to the front office. Once inside, I noticed it was a lot warmer. The inside of the office was a fair size. There was a waiting room with nice looking chairs and the carpet was a cheap beige color.

There was a counter a few feet in front of the entrance. Behind the counter were neatly stacked paper near a computer that were all organized in baskets. I looked around some more and found awards and events that were going to happen of the walls along with pictures and newspaper articles that have school related events on them.

I heard some noise and new it wasn't the ticking from the clock somewhere in the room. Looking back at the counter I saw a young woman with a tan skirt with matching shirt and has dirty blond hair.

The woman looked up and stared at me. "Can I help you?"

"My name is Takuya Kanabara," I informed her. I immediately noticed the look of surprise and interest in her eyes. I always knew my dad was friends with almost everyone in this small town, so no doubt I was the new gossip topic.

She turned to the computer in front of her and started to type something. About a minute later, several papers came out of the printer. She handed them to me and started to explain what they were.

"The top paper is your schedule. The second paper is something I want your teachers to sign and once you have them you can come and hand it back to me. The last paper is a map of the school."

She marked and showed me on the map the best routes to go to my classes. I thanked her before I headed of to try and find my first class, English.

When I stepped outside, I noticed that most of the students were arriving. I looked at the map one more time before I put it away in my bag. Heading for one of the buildings on campus, I found class 2-C. Opening the door, I stepped in.

The classroom was not that bad. It was a fair size in comparison to the class I had back in Tokyo. I walked up to the teacher and handed him my schedule and paper he had to sign.

Apparently his name was Izumi Sano, but it seems my classmates call him by his last name. The class was very boring, talking about Bronte, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner, people I've already learned about.

-I wonder if mom would send me my old homework folder…no, she'd most likely tell me it's cheating- For most of the class period, I kept debating with myself if I should ask my mom for my folder.

By the time I had finally convinced myself that I shouldn't, the bell rang. Gathering my stuff, I tried to remember where my next class was. A red headed boy with light red eyes came up to me.

"You're Takuya Kanabara aren't you?" He seemed to be nice and very smart guy who seemed a little like a geek. I wouldn't mind hanging out with him though, seeing as I am a bit ahead of the class so far.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't mind if you just called me Takuya." I gave him a small as if to reassure him. He had smiled back and we walked out of the classroom. I seemed to get a few stares from people.

"So where's your next class? Oh, and by the way my name is Koushiro but you can call me Izzy. (1)"

"Um… I have History with Sai Kurosaki. Room 3-B if I remembered right." I hoped I didn't say the wrong class cause then I would look stupid.

"You're right. I have that class too so I can show you the way if you'd like, unless-"

"I actually wouldn't mind," I said as I broke in as Izzy was talking. I really wouldn't mind being showed around.

Izzy lead my out the second building and to the third building on campus, where I saw our classroom. As we walked inside I could once again feel the stares from the students. I really should be use to it, not only cause its going to happen all day but because I used to be popular so I would always get stared back then.

The period had ended and Izzy left since he had a different class than I did. The mourning seemed to be going fine.

I had my trigonometry class with Senri Nakao. I already seemed to like that class because besides sports, I also loved math.

As two more periods passed by, I started to vaguely remember the faces I had in my class. Lunch time had arrived and a boy named Takato invited me to eat lunch with him and his friend. I could already tell we were gonna be good friends.

I saw Izzy and he was apparently friend with Takato… well, now that I think about it, it really isn't weird.

I was sitting next to a girl who was apparently named Izumi. I was trying to follow the conversation at the table when I saw them.

There in the far corner of the cafeteria were four gorgeous pale looking teens. Two of them appeared to be twins while the other two didn't seem to be related. They seemed a little to old to be at the school.

The twin with the long navy colored hair, which was in a ponytail also, had a light blue bandana cover his hair and lovely blue eyes, which seemed clouded without emotions. His face seems so beautiful even though it so serious. He had a nicely built body, muscled and thin but not too thin that he looked like a toothpick.

His other twin seemed to be the nicer and more relaxed of the two. He too had navy colored hair but the only difference is that his was shorter. His eyes seemed to be filled with life. They seemed to speak for themselves. He had a thin body and his build was slightly smaller than usual, but not as small as mine.

There was also a girl who had a beautiful figure like the kind you read in magazines. Her hair was held back in a spiky but nicely done ponytail. She had brown hair with light brown highlights. Her brown eyes seemed cold and distant.

The one who seemed to be the youngest held his childish feature. A small smile was drawn upon his face. He had brown hair with light brown eyes which spoke with unsaid sadness. He was also thin was a build even smaller than mine.

They looked so different, yet exactly the same with there thin, lean bodies and pale colored skin. I finally gathered enough courage to ask the girl next to me, -I already forgot her name-, who they where.

"Hey, do you know who they are?" I said as I kept looking at the small group of teens who seemed to stand out of this whole cafeteria. Following my gaze, Izumi, -oh I remember her name now-, to the table of teens.

"Oh, them. The two twins are Kouichi and Kouji Minamoto. The girl is Rika (2) and the small looking boy is Tomoki (2). There usually is another girl named Mimi (2) there too but she seems to gone today."

With that I continued to stare at the group. I knew that I didn't have a chance to get caught since they seemed to be off talking to each other.

I seemed ironic to me that the twin with long navy colored hair turned to look in my direction. His hard, cold eyed looked directly at me, but before I could look away in embarrassment, he had already turned around. And from my position it seem as if a small smile had crawled on his face, as if he was amused with something I did.

I turned to Izumi and asked her, "Which one is the boy with the blue bandana over his head?"

"Oh, you mean Kouji. I wouldn't bother with him, he isn't interested in guys or girls. Apparently no one here is good enough for any one of them"

"Okay…Wait what do you man he isn't interested in guys _or_ girls? Aren't you guys homophobic, cause most of the people I've known are."

"Were not homophobic, no one in this town really is. We actually have quite the couples here. Some people at this school are straight, others are gay or some are just plain old bi. None of us really care."

I let out a sigh of relief knowing I wouldn't be judged by people. The table of pale teens stood up and left right before the bell rang. I myself got up and left to my science class with Mizuki Ashiya.

As I entered and gave my teacher my slip, my eyes fell upon Kouji Minamoto's figure at the back of the class. Ashiya told me to sit next to Kouji since he was next to the only available seat.

When I sat down I caught a glimpse of his eyes. His eyes seemed to look angry and frustrated with something. Kouji also appeared to scoot farther away from my and there was a disgusted look on his face.

I turn away, thinking he probably doesn't like me at all by the way he was looking at me. And I would also have to say, if looks could kill, I would have died right then and there.

I tried to concentrate on the subject we were learning but it was on cellular anatomy, something I had already learned. I still took small notes, trying to distract my self from looking at Kouji.

Through out the whole class, he stayed stiff and didn't relax one bit. And once the bell rang, he quickly walked out the door before any one else did.

A boy with boyish features and large build came up to me. He had tannish colored skin and brown hair with matching colored eyes.

I continued to pack my bag waiting for the dawning questions to come.

"Aren't you the new kid Takuya Kanabara?"

"Yep, that's me!" I stated happily while smiling. I noticed small pink tints spread on his cheeks. I decided it would be best to ignore that.

"Well, I'm Junpei. Need help finding your next class?"

"I'm actually headed to the gym, I think I can find it by myself."

"I guess I'll walk with you since I also have gym next." He had a large grin on his face, as if he had won something. Deciding I shouldn't even bother, we both headed of to the gym.

"So tell me, did you do something to make Kouji mad cause he usually doesn't act that way."

Hmm, so I guess I wasn't just my imagination. I thought it would be best to play dumb.

"That's the name of the boy I was sitting next to?"

"Yeah." He said. " He seemed to be in pain or something like that."

"Well, I never actually spoke to him so I don't know what could have happened."

"He's weird guy." Junpei continued, "If I sat next to you I would have talked to you."

A smile spread across his face and I couldn't help but feel as if there was a bad meaning to that smile. Thankfully, we had finally arrived to the locker rooms so I had to go get cloths from the coach, Minami Nanba. He had managed to find him some cloths but told him he didn't have to change today.

I watch the volleyball game, quickly seeing the flaws of the students. As the school day finished, I headed off the front office. When I opened to the door to the office, a cold gust of wind blew though the door. Rustling of papers could be heard and there in front of me was Kouji.

His back stiffen and when the secretary came back the started to head for the door. For a moment he looked at me in the eye and glared, those lovely eyes filled with hatred.

"Never mind then," he said in his cold, yet soft velvet voice, "I can see that its impossible. Thank you anyways." With that he left out the door quickly.

I quietly walked up to the desk and handed he the slip. I strangely seemed pale, even though I'm naturally tan.

"So dear, how was you first day?" she asked maternally.

"It went well," I lied. I could tell by her eyes that she really did not seem convinced. I stepped out of the office and tried to find my keys in my pocket. Once I got inside my Volvo, i turned it on and hurried off to my dad house, fighting tears.

* * *

**Sain-Kookie: **Well, there you have the first chapter, but depending on the reviews I get, I might just continue. It took me half a day to write this so review, NOW!! Or else El Fonzo© will come after you and eats you... or you can just go and vote on my poll-

(1)- Yes, I'm gonna have a Digimon cross over with the characters. They might be a bit different then there actual personalities. Kay? Like Junpei, he's not fat since he is now older…though he's not thin either.

(2)- I don't remember their last names, I you know them or have ideas for there last name, pleas tell me!! T-T its for the sake of the story.


	2. Talking With Dark Desires

**Sain-Kookie: **I have to thank the few people who reviewed the last chapter. Yes, for those of you that just started reading, I know it seems boring but deal with me people.

I am no longer going to upload new stories on my account cause I have too many ideas and I already have stories posted. I will update the ones I have now but I want to upload one story so go on my profile and vote on my NEW story ideas, kay?

Well, here is your next chapter so enjoy!

-- -- -- -- --

_Flashbacks_

"Talking"

-Thinking-

(Author's, me, notes. And yes, they just may be random)

-- -- -- -- --

**Ratings: **Swearing, making someone mad.

**Disclaimer: **I know both you and I don't own Twilight (the story is BASED off of the beginning, the rest is tweaked around) or Digimon, but this story is MINE!!

(Takuya's Pov)

My day compared to yesterday seems to be pretty bad so far.

A small mist of rain had started and I hated it. Even though everything were a little on the wet side, I knew what would most likely occur at our school. School had just started when I was already being swarmed and bothered by groups of people.

The bell ringed and we sat in our seats, though Junpei did come and sit next to me while Izzy was giving him a weird stare. Deciding not to bother about it, I continued through out my day.

Not as many people were rudely staring, though I did get lustful gazes from a few people. Lunch came by pretty quickly and I was soon sitting once again with Takato and his friend. Junpei even came to sit next to me. I started to easily remember the face of the people around me.

I soon felt at ease as I became more acquaintances with people. I couldn't properly pay attention to the conversations that were going on at my table.

Though out the rest of the day I was relatively zoned out, too tired to pay attention to any thing and if I had to blame anything it would be my lack of sleep last night. My mind and thoughts seemed to revolve around a certain Minamoto.

I thankful knew the answer when Senri picked on me. I would not have liked being embarrassed in front of the whole class. During gym I was getting most of the dodge balls thrown at me, catching them was very easy…That only made me an even bigger target in dodge ball.

Thought, the worst thing to me today was the fact that Kouji wasn't there. Meaning I couldn't stare or adore Kouji's hot body…maybe I'm becoming a bit obsessive.

The next morning went pretty much the same as the day before. A few minutes before we arrived to the cafeteria, I could feel butterflies in my stomach.

Walking in, I quickly turned my gazed to Kouji's table. I couldn't help but feel disappointed at the fact that my crush wasn't there.

I went to my science class and there was still no sign of Kouji. I had my lucky dog like companion Junpei to followed me every where. I paused momentarily before entering the classroom. Kouji still wasn't there.

Junpei was talking about a taking a trip to a place called Odaiba, in which he had apparently already invited me. As soon as the bell rang, he went back to his seat next to a girl who I say could use a good make over.

Feeling myself relax since I had the whole desk to my self, I could help but let my thoughts wander to Kouji. In a strange way, I knew it was my fault for his sudden disappearance.

I've had this kind of impact on people…some times a bit worse were people get stalkerish. Though, I wouldn't expect this on an anti-social boy who appears to hate me. I tried without effect to erase all thoughts of the raven from my head.

School had ended and the red mark on my arm from dodge ball was finally disappearing. Once out of the locker room and out of the sight of my dog like friend, I escaped to the parking lot.

The crowds of students came and started to invade the parking lot, chattering with friends and entering the gas consuming cars. Checking through my bag and making sure I had everything, I too entered my car and headed home.

Knowing my father couldn't cook anything besides fried eggs and steamed rice, I officially take over kitchen duties. I gathered the money needed to go grocery shopping since this morning I figured out that we had no food in the whole house.

As I waited behind the line of cars at the parking lot exit, I took notice in at the blue Mercedes Bends which belongs to the friends/family of my crush.

Not only did they have a nice car but the way they were dress in simple clothing that could make fashion models be put to shame. They could have clothes that belonged to a homeless family and still look good (A/N: No Offense to any one, kay?)

Even with their looks and money, they were still not accepted. They could probably get anything they want just because of their looks. It wouldn't matter though, it wouldn't help ease their feeling of isolationism.

I escaped the horror we teens called school and drove to the store, but before I could get there I notice the car of anti-social teens pass by, looking at me for a brief moment before they drove off. I couldn't help but feel I should call them the 'anti group.'

I finished shopping for our housely necessities and got home only to find myself in a routine I was use to back in Tokyo. Planning to get my mind off a certain blue eyed boy, I began to make my father and me a difficult diner in hopes of getting my mind preoccupied. It was just chowmein with white rice and teriyaki chicken, surely that would keep myself busy.

Surely, I did struggle to make the meal all by myself before my father came home from work. Once finish with most of the major tasks of the meal, I finished most of the more simple things like getting the rice ready by putting it in the rice cooker. The chowmein was also cooking, but I just had to make sure it didn't burn.

Walking up to my room, I turned on my laptop that I brought so I could stay connected to my friends and family, mainly my younger brother, back in Tokyo. As soon I logged on to the internet, I got a blast of alerts saying I got mail from my mother, uhh my mom doesn't now when to quit.

I responded to most of her messages, which mainly asked how I was doing, if I liked it here or if I was feeling homesick and wanted to come back. The last message though, made me think that she had a weird way of showing she care about me.

She simply stated that if I don't message her back soon, she's gonna sent the hounds on me and is going to call my dad asking for an explanation to what I was doing, where and why. My dad has enough problems trying to take care of me, and doesn't need my mom interfering…I can start to see why they split up.

Hearing the door open downstairs snapped me from my thoughts. Walked down the stairs I was greeted with my dad.

"So dad, how was your day?" I happily went into the kitchen and turned off the stove with the chow mien. Finished setting up the table, I grabbed two plates and served my dad and I some food.

"Fine, its nothing us police can handle. So Takky how was your day?" Sitting down, my dad began to eat. Thinking for a minute, I decided it would be best to tell him how my day went.

"Well, I have lots of friends…Izumi, Takato, Izzy, and Junpei. They were nice enough to show me around, but over all I think the school is great." Swallowing my food, I readied myself for whatever my dad was going to say.

"That's good to know, now you have friends to hang out with if I have to go somewhere and leave you alone. Though it's not much of a surprise that you're friends with Junpei, he's one very friendly boy. His family owns a popular sports equipment store at the edge of town where all the hikers are at." Standing up, my dad helped himself to another serving of food. Once he sat back down I began to talk.

"Dad, do you know of the Minamoto family?" I looked up hesitantly, happily seeing my dad not looking at me straight in the face.

"Yamaki's kids? Sure, there father is a great man." His head rose as he looked at me.

"Well, uh…his, they…they don't fit into the school. People tell me not the hang out or talk to them." I was shocked to see my dad's face contort with anger.

"The people in this town. Yamaki came to this town to help the people. He works hard in the hospital here and also works in the government…though in what I don't know myself. And to top that off, he adopted all those kid. Kouji and Kouichi were already related, but Mimi, Tomoki and Rika aren't." His voice growing louder as he continued.

"I don't understand how this town can be so selfless and not see how Yamaki has helped the town so much. True, I had my doubts on the bunch of adopted teens but they're really mature. And they stick together the way family should, going out camping every weekend, spending time together…Just because they're not from here doesn't mean they should be judged." I stared at him with awe. That was probably the longest thing I've ever heard my dad talk about.

"I'm not saying I don't like them, they seem nice to me…and also very attractive." I complimented in hopes of not making my dad angry again.

Chuckling, my dad responded, "If you think they're attractive, you should see Yamaki. I'm surprised the nurses aren't distracted at his site."

Everything was quiet once again in our small house and all that could be heard was the television that my dad was watching. I finished washing the dishes before I headed up stairs to my room and feel asleep.

The rest of the week went by very quickly. By the end of the week I recognized most of the names and faces from my classes.

In gym, most of my classmates soon found out that I was very athletic and tried to get me to join their teams and clubs. Most of the time I was trying to run away from the mob of students wanting me to join the clubs they were in. It got very annoying after a while.

And sadly, Kouji still didn't come to school. I kept waiting for him to arrive while all Junpei talked about was the hiking trip he has planned out to Odaiba, in which I was apparently invited to.

Slowly, I became more comfortable entering my biology (science, duh) class knowing Kouji wasn't going to be there. I was more of hoping Kouji had moved to another school. The weekend passed by and I was once again at school.

We had an easy test Monday on _Wathering Heights. _But during my third period class, Junpei pointed out that outside it was pouring, uhh! Great, more water.

"We won't have to run at all today, isn't the rain great?" Junpei grinned as he looked at me. I had a small smile upon my face.

"Not really, I always hated the rain. It's too…wet, everything gets wet. And besides that, you can't play very many sports in the rain." Laughing at the explanation, Junpei noticed the bell had rung so we headed out to the cafeteria.

Along the way to the cafeteria, I soon noticed that Junpei was one of the main targets in the water fights, which started because of the puddles from the rain, so they would try and wet each other. Leaving him to battle it out on his own, I left him on the battle field in hopes of getting to the cafeteria all dry.

Izumi meet up with me so we both headed out to the dry cafeteria. I entered the building stiff with hope but soon relaxed as I saw the Kouji was there sitting at his usual table.

The bad thing though, I started to feel uneasy as I soon realized that Kouji was back. Looking back at the table, I saw that all five members (including Mimi) were there. But I have to say that there is something different about Kouji.

Izumi noticed my sudden gaze and tried to find what I was staring at.

"Hey Takuya, what you looking at?" Just as Izumi said that, Kouji turned around and looked in my direction. I quickly turned my head down with embarrassment.

"Takuya, Kouji's staring at you. Usually the Minamotos don't bother with any one…you must be the acceptation." My face quickly reddened with embarrassment when Izumi let those words fall out of her mouth.

"Stop looking at him," I hissed out to Izumi. Thankfully before she can say anything else Junpei comes and interrupts. (A/N: see Izumi is StUpId!!) The bell rang and Junpei walked with me to biology.

Entering the classroom, I notice Kouji is already in his seat. Taking I quick breathe, I gathered up my courage and walked up to my seat.

The bell ran again right as Mizuki came into the classroom. She started to talk to the class but I was too busy trying to keep my mind off of the raven who is sitting next to me.

I heard when Kouji moved in his seat besides me. I tried to keep my attention to the drawing I had in front of me.

"Hello," said the soft, yet cold voice.

I stopped drawing in surprise, since after all, Kouji never talked to me before. In fact, it was drawn to me that he just might hate me. I saw when I looked up that Kouji sat as far as his seat would let him but was turned to face towards me.

He had a few strands of wet hair that stuck to his pale face, making him look as if he just came out of a shooting for a commercial for hair gel. Kouji's face was different than before, friendlier if I have to say.

There was a dazzling smile plastered on his face, and if I was a rabid fangirl, I would have fainted on the spot. His eyes seemed different than before, filled with unreadable emotions instead of clouded eyes without them.

"I'm Kouji Minamoto, I didn't get a chance to introduce my self with you last week. I know you must be Takuya Kanabara." He stated with a small smile.

I felt as if my head was spinning. I thought Kouji hated me, unless I was imagining everything myself.

"Wait…I mean, how…how do you know my name?" I stuttered with confusion. A small audible laugh was heard besides me.

"Takuya, everyone knows who you are. The whole town has been talking about your arrival."

"So you're saying the whole town was just waiting for me? That's kinda weird." I stated with a look of bewilderment.

"It's not everyday a son of one of our policemen comes to our town. So to put it simple, you were and still are at the top of the gossip chain." He still had a small smile on his face which just made me groan.

My attention was brought back to the class when Mizuki talked about the lab we were going to do. It was very simple, look for the cell cycles through a microscope with an onion.

I've already done this back in Tokyo, so this would be a piece of cake. As we started the lab, my eyes were glued to my partner, Kouji. I was going to try to show him how smart I could be, maybe then he would acknowledge me a bit.

Looking into the microscope first I found the first cycle. Kouji checked to make sure I was correct. It was his turn and I was hoping he would get one wrong so I could correct him. But sadly, Kouji didn't. This went on until we ran out of cycles to look for and draw.

Most of the class was still busy looking away in their microscopes. I felt eyes on my and turned around, only to be faced with deep, cobalt eyes.

"I'm sorry for being so rude last week. Why don't we start over, I'm Kouji Minamoto." I couldn't help but be pulled into the conversation…stupid ravanette, it's all your fault I'm getting easily distracted.

"I'm confused, don't you hate me?" The memory of last week was clearly running through my head, remembering every detail.

He gave me a small dazzling smile before responding, "No, you see I was a bit… confused. I needed to get some questions answered. Some of those questions I have no reply to… yet."

Looking up, he stared at me square in the face. "For your safety right now, stay away from my until I have my questions responded with good answers."

I was staring at Kouji with shock written all over my face. What was he talking about, my safety? From what specifically I wanted to ask but Mizuki came up to our table at that moment.

She looked at our table and noticed we weren't doing anything. "Kouji, it would have been nice if you let Takuya have a chance to look at the microscope."

The smile on Kouji's face was gone. "Well Mizuki, Takuya found three of them (A/N: there are five stages... if you didn't know that.) And they were all correct too."

With a raise of an eye brow, Mizuki turned to face me. "Were you in advance placement in Tokyo?"

"Uh, well… yes actually. Is that alright?" I had a feeling that Kouji was secretly laughing at me.

"Hmm, then it's a good thing your paired up with Kouji since you both seem to be more advanced than the rest of the class." Great, there goes something else to gossip about.

Mizuki left and Kouji turned back to face me. It seemed he wanted to continue our conversation.

"So tell me, what are you doing here anyway? I don't mean to sound rude and all, but weren't you living with your mother?" He seemed as eager as everyone here who wanted to hear new gossip about me. Great.

"Well, I did live with my mom in Tokyo but I came to live with my dad instead. I haven't seen him before this in I think… two or three years I believe. I though I should spend some time with Marcus (1)." A glint of curiosity grew in Kouji's eyes.

"Really? Then why the sudden idea of coming to live with your dad. I mean, you weren't just walking around and then poof you just unexpectedly want to go to your dad's house to live." I was surprised that he, a boy who seemed to hate me, knows why I suddenly decided to appear.

-Well, no point in not telling him. He already figured out most of it- Sighing, I started to think on what I should tell him. Finally coming up with what I should say I began talking.

"My parents got a divorce when my brother and I were very little. Every once and a while, my mom would let us come and visit my dad…though the last time I remember being here was about two to three years ago." Sighing, I rested my chin in my hand before I continued.

"Naturally my mom tried her best to make us the best boys we could be, putting us in advanced classes, enrolling us in after school curriculums and activities. I always though my mom was cutting some slack on my brother, treating him like he's worth more than me." As I paused a sad smile had crawled onto my face. Looking up I saw Kouji staring intently at me, and it was then that I notice that his eyes weren't as clouded as they were they day I first meet him.

"She would always force me to do her chores and I had to do mine as well. My younger brother on the other hand didn't have to do any, he could do what ever he wanted. The only fun thing my mom actually let me do was soccer. And I still had to get straight A's at school while managing all this. So in general, I really just need a break and not having been at my dad's gave me the idea that it would be the only place I could escape my mom. Now, I just have to say I like it here." I smiled as I look at Kouji.

"Hmm, well I have to say I guessed your story would be a bit different." Kouji had a smirk on his face and I could help but wonder what he meant be that. Tilting my head to the side (cutely if I have to say! So kawaii!!), I gathered up his courage and asked.

"What do you mean by that Kouji?" Kouji's eyes seemed to be filled with emotions. But the only ones I could really see was amusement and in strangely in my opinion, lust. (I wonder why… not I already know why!)

"Well, people like you are always so easy to read, just like book. Just by looking at some one I can easily tell what they are thinking. But strangely, you seem harder to read…I just can't tell what you're thinking." A look of frustration crossed on Kouji's face before it disappeared. The bell rang and Kouji left as if we had never talked.

I walked outside of the class and saw Junpei waiting for me. He was strangely quite for once. But by the look on his face I could easily guess why, it was practically written all over his face.

He was jealous and angry at something… or some one. And right now the only person I could guess was Kouji since ha was talking to me all period.

Junpei and I continued our silent walk to the locker room. The rest of gym was pretty much the same to me, same routine and everything. It just went by quickly and the school day soon came to an end. The rain had also thankfully stopped to a mist too.

I headed towards the parking lot bored out of my mind. And just as I was about to open my car, the guy next to me almost hits me with there door! Damn these people should be more careful.

As I looked up, I saw Kouji pass by in his Mercedes looking in his rear mirror. He was definitely laughing at me just because I almost got hit by a door.

I stayed in my car for a while trying to warm up yet at the same time try to cool of so I would go driving with rode rage thanks to a certain ravanette.

Once I though I was okay to drive, I headed home. Hopefully tomorrow would be a better day.

**Sain-Kookie: **Here is your chapter for those of you, who I will not state, just read but don't review. Oh, I do know who you are and I could just message you for the fun of it!

Please feel free to give me suggestion for I am open to all suggestions…as long as they are mine. Hee, hee! Just kidding, I take all and save the one I really like.

If you review you get a new chapter… or maybe if I really like your review a free page of my story chapters, any one you name it!!


	3. Notice, Not A Real Chapter

**Sain-Kookie: **Hello my fans of my work, not of me (not that cared at all, I just like your reviews.)

Sorry, pessimistic moment there. So as I was saying I know I haven't reviewed in a while but I was busy since I am moving cause we are losing our house and I just entered high school and have all advanced classes (such as AVID 9, Adv. Biology, Adv. English 9, Algebra 2) so do not be surprised if I do not up load soon.

Trust my words here that I will upload all my stories, even the one's I don't even have on the website soon. Just give me a while cause I can't really use the internet since I have to go all the way to the library AND I'm only able to go al least one a week.

I will **TRY**to update a chapter every week because I sort of have a plot line but I'm having technical difficulties writing them…I just need to know how to write them good enough so you won't through pitchforks at me. I am gonna ask you all to give me SOME advice so I can finish my stories that you want quicker

Also, I will only post chapters of the stories I already have on this website but once I finish one, I will post one of my many (and when I mean many I mean about seven to twenty, but still growing ideas) that I have on here when I have the chance.

I will replace his chapter soon enough, so enjoy any other story you have. And don't forget to vote cause I have a new poll now so hurry before I change or remove it, kay?

But if you want a free _**PAGE**_, note I say _**PAGE **_of the work I have for this story, then please feel free to message or review here and leave your e-mail too.

If you're ever feel like wanting to take my ideas as your own, only using a different criteria, for instance D.N. Angel or so on, also message or review to me.

So if you EVER want a short preview of a story I have, even if I haven't even gotten it on the website, feel free to message me. Well enjoy this website while you can still breathe.


End file.
